New Steps
by ToryTigress92
Summary: A Blake/Andie story. A few weeks after the Streets, Andie and Blake are learning to co-exist as Andie discovers a new passion for dance. But then tragedy strikes. Will Andie and Blake be brought closer or torn apart?
1. Chapter 1

New Steps

* * *

"Hey Andie!" at the call, Andie West turned and found her boyfriend, Chase Collins rushing toward her from the dance studio. They had a few weeks until the end of term showcase, and her and Chase was doing a big street dance sequence. The MSA director, Blake, had approved the routine, even asking Andie to teach some of the other students the moves. He had become so much mellower in the aftermath from the Streets.

A few weeks ago Andie, Chase and their crew of MSA misfits had competed at and won the Streets, the biggest, baddest dance competition in Baltimore. Even though Blake, Chase's elder brother, had forbidden it and expelled Andie because of it. He had followed with Sophie and had been extremely impressed. So much so, he had reinstated Andie at MSA.

But Andie thought of none of this as Chase pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

"Hey there. Blake actually let you go early?" she said breathlessly as he drew back.

"Yeah. I think he's trying to make up for nine years of being an asshole," Chase said cheekily.

"I heard that!" Blake's smooth baritone echoed ominously from the dance studio.

"You'd better run," Andie said jokingly as they turned and ran into the sunshine to join their friends.

"You coming to the barbecue tonight?" Andie asked, as she twiddled the dials of Chase's car stereo.

"At Missy's? Sure." He replied as he drove her towards home. It was the first time Andie had ever been to the Collins' house, and she was getting nervous. Apart from Blake and Chase, she had never met any of the other Collins, and she wondered if they would like her. After all, her and Blake were getting along, in a stilted, slightly awkward fashion. Andie fidgeted with the hem of her dress. Chase noticed and grinned cheekily. "Stop fidgeting. You look great," he said, grabbing her hand and holding in his own.

Andie had changed into a turquoise blue halterneck dress, and silver heels, her long brown hair let loose and tumbling down over her shoulders. It was the only dress she owned and she felt uncomfortable without her trackies and trainers.

"Ready?" Chase asked, as he pulled up outside a large house with white columns holding up the second storey. Andie gulped.

"I'll never be ready," she muttered, as Chase got out, chuckling, and handed her from the car.

"You'll be great," he said, kissing the side of her head. "Just watch out for Leticia. And Carlie….." Chase trailed off as two small girls suddenly exploded from the doorway of the intimidating house.

* * *

"Chase!" they barrelled into Chase, almost knocking him to the ground. Andie jumped out of the way, just in time.

"Hey Titch! Hey Carlie!" Chase said from the floor. He glared up at Andie. "Thanks for the support."

"I think you've got it covered," Andie said, as the two girls stopped assaulting their brother long enough to smile shyly up at her.

"Andie, this is Leticia and Carlie. Titch, Carlie this is Andie," he introduced them from the floor.

"Andie!" they jumped up and hugged her waist wildly.

"Hey nice to meet you too," Andie said after a minute.

"Leticia, Carlie! Stop bullying your brother and get in here! It's almost time for dinner!" a feminine voice called from the house. Andie and Chase looked around to find a small, delicate woman in her late fifties come bustling out of the house. From the moment Andie saw her, she knew she must have been a ballerina in her time. Obviously this was Chase's mother.

Kindly yet appraising brown eyes met hers, and she was reminded rather forcefully of Blake. Her hair was the same colour as his, and she had the same authority about her. But she had Chase's irresistible charm as well.

"Andie, it's so nice to finally meet you," Caroline Collins pressed Andie's hand in welcome. "Come in,"

"T-Thanks," Andie stuttered nervously as Chase got up off the floor and followed her in.

The Collins' house was unlike anything Andie had ever seen. It was like a set straight from the Hills. The cream walls were covered in pictures of the two older boys, as well as the two twin girls who had attacked them outside. Caroline led them into the kitchen.

"John? This is Andie, Chase's girlfriend," she gestured to a tall, blonde-haired, handsome man in his fifties. As Andie watched him, she saw Chase's looks and Blake's confident arrogance in his stance.

"Nice to meet you, Andie." John Collins didn't look up from the plans rolled out before him. Andie recognised the plans for the new MSA building. Chase sent her an apologetic look as they sat down at the table.

"Andie, Chase you staying for dinner?" Caroline asked, as she dished up salad and fajitas for the girls.

"No, Mom. We're headed for a barbecue at Andie's friend, Missy's place," Chase said quickly.

"Oh that'll be fun." Caroline said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, Mom, you should see Andie salsa," Chase said, pretending to fan himself. Andie hit him hard on the shoulder.

"You salsa?" Caroline asked, looking at the petite girl in front of her with new interest.

"Yeah. My mom taught me when I was little," Andie explained, blushing slightly.

"Do you dance in other styles too? Blake told us you were a street dancer," Caroline pressed, her curiosity quirked. Any girl that got Chase's serious attention had to be interesting.

"Well, Blake's trying to teach me ballet-"

"Trying being the operative word," Chase interjected.

"But it's a lot harder than hip hop," Andie continued, calmly ignoring Chase.

"Yes, it can be difficult at first. I'm sure you'll get it eventually," Caroline said gently. "You look like a great dancer,"

"Thank you, Mrs Collins," Andie said, blushing slightly. Not in her wildest dreams did she imagine the reception she had received from Caroline and the girls.

"Caroline, dear. And you keep an eye on this boy of mine. He needs a firm grip on his reins. Even when he was a little boy and he used to run around the neighbourhood in diapers-"

"Anyway, Mom, we'd better get going," Chase interrupted hastily. Andie and Chase stood up to leave.

* * *

They heard the squeal of brakes outside the house, as the twins shouted simultaneously "Blake!" and rushed out of the door.

"Three, two, one," Caroline chanted under her breath, and Andie couldn't help but smile. Out of the window she saw the door of the black Mercedes open, and Blake get out, a briefcase in one hand. Carlie reached him first, as he dodged out of the way, smiling and laughing with the twins as they chased him around the front lawn. Andie was a little shocked to see the usually dignified and arrogant Director Collins so free and affectionate. He ruffled Leticia's hair, before he swung her up over his shoulder, Carlie hanging onto his other hand.

"He's such a dear boy. Always so good with his little sisters," Caroline said, watching him over Andie's shoulder. She frowned; 'dear boy' would not have been the words she would have described him with.

Right then, Blake walked through the door of the kitchen, Leticia still over his shoulder, as Carlie laughed and ran back to her dinner.

"Let me go, Blake!" Leticia laughed, beating her little fists against his back.

"Not until you say 'Uncle', Titch," Blake joked right back, his professional persona dropped.

"Blake stop bullying your sisters; we have company," Caroline scolded gently, an affectionate twinkle in her eye. Blake swung around, finding Andie and Chase standing by the window.

"Oh, hey Chase. Hey Andie," he said cordially as he placed Leticia on her feet. Leticia hugged him and ran to join her sister.

"Hi, Director Collins," Andie said, slightly formal.

"You can call me Blake outside school," he offered after a second's silence.

"Ok…Blake," Andie said stiltedly. He smiled at her and she smiled back, trying to be friendly.

"Are you staying for dinner?" he asked, as Chase started dancing around the kitchen with Carlie, who had finished her dinner.

"No; we just popped in to say hi and now we've got a barbecue at my girl, Missy's house," she explained.

"Too bad. Mind you it's a madhouse around here at dinnertime," Blake said, indicating his wrestling brother and sisters.

"Nice. Your…crew going to be there?" he asked, struggling to find the right word.

"Yeah."

"Oh good. That'll be fun,"

Andie looked for some way out of the slightly awkward conversation.

"You should come with us. It might be fun," she suddenly offered. She stopped, surprised. Why had she just offered?

"I don't know…" Blake said, surprised at himself that he was actually considering it.

"Yeah, Blake you should come. You gotta see Andie salsa," Chase joked. Blake looked at Andie in surprise.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?" Andie took another swipe at Chase.

"You salsa?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Of course he does. Taught Chase everything he knows," Caroline interjected proudly.

"Gee thanks Mom. Actually Blake was the one interested in ballroom and Latin as well as ballet. I just stuck with street. He can do a mean tango," Chase explained, his tone teasing.

"Thanks for that Chase," Blake said dryly.

"Just keeping it real, Blake," Chase shrugged. "So you in?"

"Sure, why not?" Blake replied easily.

"Well, we'd better get going. We're gonna be late. Missy better not try and fix me up with Alejandro again," Andie said. "Bye, Mrs Collins. Bye guys,"

Andie watched as Blake and Chase farewelled their parents and their siblings. They were both so affectionate, relaxed away from school. It was a strange and nice change.

* * *

_Missy's House…._

As Chase and Andie led Blake towards the brightly lit house, the smell of grilled meat and roasted peppers filled the air.

"You go on ahead." Blake heard Andie say as Chase disappeared through the back gate.

"What's up?" he asked but then Andie pulled him into the shadow of a large tree." Andie!"

Andie loosened his tie, whipping it off his neck completely before she undid the first three buttons of his shirt.

"You are not going in there looking like you've walked out of a board meeting," she said, tugging at his jacket. He sighed and shrugged it off.

Underneath he wore a black shirt and trousers, and he looked like a Latino, except for his pale skin.

"Well, do I meet your requirements?" he enquired slightly sarcastically.

"Yep. Come on," she took him by the arm and pulled him into the back garden.

Missy really had outdone herself. The garden was laced from fence to fence with paper lanterns, the round domes spilling golden light over the dance floor and grass.

"Andie!" A young Latin girl raced up and enveloped Andie in her arms.

"Missy, this is Blake, y'know from scho-"

"Oh right, yeah. From MSA," Missy cottoned on quickly. "Come in, grab some food. The dancing's gonna start soon,"

"I see Chase is already at it," Andie nodded at Chase already on the dance floor with Aunt Maria.

"She's gonna be hogging him all night" Missy warned jokingly. They laughed as they moved off.

Blake sat and watched from his chair as Andie and Chase swirled and swivelled around the dance floor. He had to hand it to her, she knew how to move.

"Andie is good, no?" Missy's mother, who was sat beside him, inquired, a big smile on her face.

"Yes she is. Very good," he trailed off.

The tempo of the music changed, the pace increasing and he got up, making his way over to the dancers. In the crowd he saw Moose and Sophie dancing, laughing unrestrainedly. Andie and Chase had just made it to his side of the dance floor when Chase spun her away from him.

Andie laughed, as she felt another set of arms catch her and effortlessly fling her towards the ground, strong hands around her waist. Wait, she knew those hands. Andie looked up into the piercing brown eyes of Blake Collins.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked winningly, a charming smile on his face. Andie looked to Chase, still grinning and relaxed.

"Sure. I think Aunt Maria's after another dance. See you later Andie," he disappeared into the crowd without another glance. He knew Andie was safe with Blake.

"Well, shall we show them how it's done, Miss West?" Blake enquired with a raised eyebrow. Andie found it surprisingly easy to smile confidently up at him.

"Let's,"

* * *

Together, as the tempo moved up a notch and the beat changed, Andie and Blake moved through all the twists and turns of the salsa. He had to hand it to her, she was keeping up with him easily, as she spun and ended with her back to him. He spun her back, as he noticed the others watching them, laughing, clapping. She pulled away and he pulled her back, their bodies entwining and disentwining in an endless rhythm. As he felt the music shift, heading towards its crescendo, he dipped her towards the ground, before bringing her back up, one knee raised to his hip. Her arms had ended twined around his neck, her body pressed against his, and her eyes stared into his. He had never noticed how beautiful her eyes really were until that moment.

"Not bad, Miss West," he said jokingly.

"Not too bad yourself, Director Collins," she retorted, her easy manner reflecting onto him.

"Blake. It's just Blake," he reminded her gently. At the sound of his smooth voice, Andie abruptly focussed on the lips just in front of hers, the dishevelled hair beneath her fingers, the strong hand holding her knee, and the crisp black linen pressed against her torso, concealing the perfect body within.

Gradually they became aware of the applause and wolf whistles from the crowd around them, as Blake dipped her once more and then spun her out, dropping her into a curtsey. They both laughed and parted ways as the music started up again, Chase reclaiming his girlfriend, Blake dancing with Missy.

Later on, when they packing up, Missy caught up with Andie.

"Hey girl, that was some hot stuff going down tonight," she said, cornering Andie in the kitchen.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Andie turned away, loading dishes into the washer.

"I'm talking about the super-hot dance teacher you were dancing with for mad long, and nearly making out with by the end of the song," she continued doggedly. Andie shook her head, her gaze falling on the two brothers outside, helping to take down the lights from the trees.

"I wasn't making out with him. We were just dancing," she protested stubbornly.

"Yeah whatever. He is cute though." Missy said.

"Yeah," Andie sighed noncommittally. Missy huffed in frustration.

Later that night, Blake stood at the window of his bedroom and sighed. The barbecue had been fun and relaxing, and he had seen Andie in a whole new light. She truly was a talented dancer. And one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He stopped himself right there, as he sighed again and turned away, to get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

New Steps

* * *

_A few weeks after the barbecue….._

_MSA's Talent Showcase._

Andie smiled brilliantly as she stopped revolving and jack-knifed from her position on the floor. Chase and she had just finished their routine and the stage spotlights blazed down upon them. As Chase flipped into his finishing pose, Andie spun and supported herself on her hands as she undulated above him. The pounding beat crescendoed, and Andie glided into her final pose, one hand raised to her face, a finger against her lips.

Applause exploded from the watching crowd, and Andie felt relief surge through her as she and Chase relaxed from their positions, bowing before they ran quickly off stage.

"That was brilliant, Andie!"

"You go guys!"

"That was soo dope, you two!"

Ecstatic cries came from all around them, from their crew, performing for the first time on stage. Kido and Smiles had done their own old-school routine, whilst Monster, Cable and Hair had done a stunt/break-dance routine. Moose had done his freestyle solo. All had been a success after the old-school ballet routines and contemporary styles.

Andie felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look into Blake Collins' smiling eyes.

"Excellent, Andie. You too Chase," he said, clapping them both on the shoulder. They stared after the Director as he moved off, congratulating their crew in turn, giving out compliments and criticisms. Onstage, Sophie pirouetted and twirled with the other ballet dancers, as the final act went on. The showcase had been a huge success.

"Did someone hit him on the head?" Andie asked, looking at Chase questioningly.

"Nope. He's just trying to be more easy-going. Maybe he's realised that there are other ways to get things done other than by shouting and being Mr Perfect," Chase shrugged. "You coming to the after-party?"

"Sure. I'd better go see Sarah first," Andie said, grabbing a towel and wiping off the sweat running down the back of her neck.

"Ok. I'll see you at the Dragon," Chase nodded as he and the crew moved off. Andie waved and ran further backstage to get changed.

"Andie, you were so great! I'm so proud of you honey," Sarah grabbed her surrogate daughter in a one-armed hug.

"Thanks, Sarah." Andie said warmly, returning the hug. Things had calmed down between her and Sarah since the Streets, and they were a true family now. The 410 had left Andie alone, surprisingly, and Felicia had even called her to congratulate her on winning the Streets.

Life was good.

* * *

"Are you coming home now?" Sarah asked a shrewd twinkle in her eye.

"No, if that's ok. There is an aftershow party at the Dragon. I promise I'll be back before-"

"Andie it's ok. I know you'll be responsible. Come home when you want," she said.

"Thanks Sarah." Andie smiled. Her surrogate mother turned away with a smile as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Andie, you headed to the afterparty?" Blake suddenly appeared beside her.

"Yeah, you?" she said.

"Sure, need a lift?" he offered as they moved through the crowd of parents and students.

"Yeah if you're offering." Andie shrugged. They pushed their way out of the crush and into the crisp Baltimore night. Andie's breath fogged in front of her face as she shivered, in her tank top and dance pants. A moment later Blake's jacket dropped onto her shoulders.

"Here," he said as he led her over to his black Mercedes.

"You didn't have to-" Andie began to say, but Blake cut her off.

"Andie we don't need you freezing and catching a cold. Where would we be without one of our star dancers?" Blake said jokingly. Andie shot him a surprised glance as she slid into the passenger seat. "What?"

"I'm one of your star dancers?" she asked in a small tone.

"Sure. You're versatile, talented and passionate. Just because I've never told you before doesn't mean I don't think it," he said, as he started the car.

"Thanks," Andie smiled.

"Don't let it go to your head," he chuckled.

Silence reigned in the car as they drove, the city lights flashing past.

"Right here," Andie said occasionally, giving him directions. Blake stole occasional glances at her out of the corner of his eye.

Eventually they pulled up outside the Dragon, Andie and Chase's favourite hangout.

"Nice," Blake murmured, as he and Andie got out of the car. Andie looked at the heaped trash and overflowing dustbins, smiling.

"It has its charm," she replied as she led the way towards the two bouncers.

* * *

Inside the club was a heaving mass of dancers and strobe lights as the best street dancers battled for supremacy on the dance floor. Andie spotted Chase and Kido and rushed over to them, dragging Blake with her. He clung to her hand, keeping her by his side in the crush.

Finally they made it over to Chase and their friends, as a new song started up.

"Hey look who's all grown up now?" a voice said in her ear. Andie turned to find Tyler Gage, her childhood friend and the reason she went to MSA.

"Hey!" she grabbed him in a bear hug. Tyler nodded to Blake and Chase whom he knew from MSA.

"Hey guys," Andie released him, and introduced him to the crew. When the crew dispersed to get drinks or to dance, Andie turned to her old friend, noting his smug smile.

"So you gonna admit how grateful you are that I got you into MSA?" Tyler asked jokingly. Andie punched his shoulder.

"You so didn't. I got myself into MSA," she retorted. He mussed her hair playfully.

"Oh you gonna be soo sorry you did that, Ty," she growled.

"Is that a challenge?" He teased.

"Damn right it is," Andie replied. She turned to Chase on her other side, watching their conversation amusedly. "Tell the DJ,"

"Sure thing. This one battle I can't wait to see," he smirked as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Battle?" Blake asked Tyler.

"Me and Andie will dance off, and whoever the crowd thinks is best wins. It's pretty simple," Tyler explained.

"And you're going down this time," Andie interjected.

"Fighting talk. Hasn't MSA beaten that out of you yet?" Tyler teased.

"Bring it, Tyler," she replied, leading the way towards the dance floor as the music changed. Blake followed, curious to see how Andie danced alone.

Like an animal, Blake decided, as he watched Andie undulate and spin, glide and slide around Tyler. She was mesmerising.

* * *

The DJ had gotten the in-floor trampolines out again and Andie was more than holding her own. In fact she was using her limited ballet training to outsmart Tyler at every turn. As Tyler flipped off the trampoline, she jumped on, somersaulting into a stag jump, before landing and spinning into an arabesque and then dropping into a head spin. The crowd went wild, as Tyler conceded defeat.

"You definitely don't dance like a little girl," Blake saw Tyler say as Andie bowed teasingly. Her gaze touched his before Chase reclaimed his girlfriend. He felt his chest expand as Tyler made his way over to him.

"Sure is something, isn't she?" he said, nodding towards Andie and Chase dancing happily as the crowd surged back onto the dance floor.

"Yes. Yes she is," Blake murmured. Tyler watched his face as he watched Andie, and he frowned slightly. If Blake Collins had feelings for Andie, he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"How's your tour with Nora going?" Blake shook himself from his reverie to ask.

"Oh great. We're dancing in Mississippi next week." Tyler kept Blake talking as the party wore on.

On the dance floor, Chase and Andie were revolving in a slow circle, as the DJ slowed the music down, and the party began to end. Andie rested her head on Chase's shoulder, sighing happily. For the first time in years, her life was unexpectedly complete. She had an incredible boyfriend, loyal friends and the chance of a future outside her poor neighbour.

Life was bliss.

* * *

It all ended when with a surge of horror, she heard gunshots suddenly erupt in the club. Chase shoved Andie behind him, as she peeked over his shoulder. Tuck stood there, a gun held in his outstretched hand, pointed towards Chase. In a blur she saw Blake and Tyler standing close to her, trying to get close enough to Tuck to take him down before he shot someone. Andie could see he was drunk; his speech was slurred, his eyes bloodshot and unable to focus.

"Not laughing now, are yer?" he said. As if in slow motion, Andie saw his finger creak back on the trigger. With a cry she threw herself at Chase, trying to pull him away, but he caught her waist and threw her aside just in time. She landed against a linen-covered chest; warm arms holding her protectively as a single gunshot rang out. Silence fell in the club.

Then the pandemonium broke its bonds. Screams filled the air as Andie looked up into Blake's brown eyes. She saw the horror and the pain in his eyes, as with a sinking feeling, she turned her head. Chase was on the floor, blood blossoming across his chest like a vibrant red flower.

"Chase!" she yelled, twisting out of Blake's arms. He let her go as she dashed across the floor. Tyler had disappeared into the crowd, chasing after the fleeing Tuck, who had run as soon as he had shot Chase. Andie cradled Chase's head as she searched frantically for his pulse.

"Come on Chase, dammit! Don't leave me, please," Andie begged him, stroking his cheek. His pulse was weak and erratic beneath her fingers, blood staining her hands, Chase's blood. Chase's hand felt blindly for hers, and she grabbed it, holding it like a lifeline. "Come on, Chase, stay with me,"

"Sorry Andie. You're a great little dancer, y'know that? I love you," Chase coughed out, blood peppering his lips.

"Come on, Chase stay with us," Blake bent over his little brother's body. Andie felt numb as she felt Chase's pulse flutter weakly. With one final surge of energy, he touched Andie's face and then looked to Blake. He bent his head, as Chase whispered something into his ear. Blake had to strain to hear him above the still pounding music.

"Take care of her, Blake,"

Chase slipped into unconsciousness.

"Someone call an ambulance for God's sake!" Blake cried, panic-stricken. He was not going to lose his little brother.

"It's on its way," Moose told him tremblingly, as between them, Blake and Andie cradled Chase's prone, bleeding body. Blake glanced up from his brother's angelic face to watch Andie's tear-streaked face, her beautiful eyes shimmering with tears. Chase had ordered him to take care of her, and he would. He silently promised his dying baby brother that.

* * *

The ambulance came and went, Andie and Blake still holding Chase's hand as he slipped further and further away from them. Andie was shaking, struggling to hold in her tears.

Caroline and John arrived, stricken and worried.

Sarah came to take Andie home but she refused to leave Chase.

The MSA crew waited in the relatives' room, pale and silent.

Two hours later, Chase died.

Andie felt her heart die with him, as she cried silently in Blake's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

New Steps

* * *

Blake wandered through the halls of MSA, and it already seemed so changed from what it was. In the four weeks since his little brother's funeral, the happy, hopeful atmosphere had completely degenerated into a depressed, gloomy cloud over the school. Moose, Sophie, and the others had completely gone into themselves, only just making it through their classes. And as for Andie, well…..

As Blake paused outside Dance Studio A, a flash of grey caught his eye, and he peered in. And blinked. The music that filtered through from the otherwise deserted studio was slow and haunting, tear-jerkingly sad. And the person moving with such grace and emotion from an arabesque into a stag was Andie. She looked beautiful in the afternoon light, the sunlight haloing her petite form, striking gold tints in her brown hair. But it was the eyes that caught Blake's attention; so sad and vacant as though she wasn't truly there. She was operating on autopilot, just like the rest of them, but the moves she was bringing out were unparalleled. She did an incredible splits jump but as if in slow motion, he saw her fall hard on the ground, her ankle at an awkward angle. With a rising horror, he rushed into the studio.

Andie had been lost in her own little world, just spinning and gliding through a routine in her head, dancing in a way she would never had dreamed she could do, and she was loving it. In her miserable life, it was her only consolation, her only bright spot in the darkness. But then with one wrong move, one move Chase had taught her and she'd had trouble perfecting, she was on the floor, a burning pain in her ankle. She held it between her hands, teeth set against the pain.

"Andie!" she turned her head at the shout and found Blake rushing towards her. Immediately she tried to struggle up, but he reached her too quickly. "Steady there, Andie. Let me help," he picked her up easily in his arms, and set her on one of the benches in the studio.

"It's fine. It's fine," Andie protested, pushing him away, as he bent over her ankle. "OW that hurts!" she pushed him away when he probed the skin, trying to stand but just ended in his arms, supported by his strength. He was disconcertingly close. He set her back on the bench and bent over her ankle again. She squirmed. "I told you its fine,"

"Oh really?" Blake said, before he swiftly pinned her leg in-between his arm and the bench, turning his back to her. Andie huffed impatiently, and gritted her teeth as he examined her sore ankle. Finally he released her. "Slightly sprained ankle. Rest it for a few days and you'll be fine," he looked up at Andie.

"Oh, because you're the expert?" Andie muttered sarcastically. Blake smirked at the comment. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You know Andie; we haven't talked much since the….the funeral. If you ever need to, you know where to find me," he added, his tone becoming serious, his eyes burning with compassion. Andie ducked her head, tears starting in her eyes, and mumbled noncommittally. Blake massaged her foot, easing the pain, and Andie tried to ignore how good the touch of his hands felt, the warmth of them making the pain easier to bear. She jerked slightly when his fingers moved up the curve of her instep, and she hid her shudder. He sensed it and looked at her.

"Ticklish," she muttered, a small smile on her lips.

"Sorry. Does it feel any better?"

"Yeah."

"That was some incredible dancing I saw you doing a minute ago. I didn't know your ballet had progressed so far. It was….perfect," Blake complimented her, his tone sincere. Andie blinked; a compliment from Director Collins! She should've recorded it as evidence.

"Thanks." She muttered, averting her eyes. Blake tilted her chin up anyway.

"Y'know I was looking for more than one word answers. You ok? You seem a little….."

"What?" Andie asked, trying to hide her blush. She was fighting to hide the heat his nearness evoked, the blush that crept over her skin. Her boyfriend had died a month ago and she was already getting attracted to someone else? She felt so bad. And to his brother? That was even worse, yet alone the fact that he was her teacher, and older than her. She wasn't even a legal adult yet.

"Flustered."

Andie's breath hitched. She stood up hastily, glad to find she could weight bear. "I gotta go,"

"Andie! Wait, you shouldn't be on your feet yet," Blake tried to stop her, but she slid from his grasp and grabbed her bags, slipping into her shoes. "Andie!"

"I gotta go. I'll be fine," Andie said over her shoulder, but Blake caught up with her, catching her elbow. "Let go, I'll be fine."

"You are not going anywhere on that ankle. Andie stop being so stubborn, for chrissake!" Blake caught her back, but her instinctive pull away from him only overbalanced them both. Andie ended up on her back, Blake atop her, in a tangled heap. She slapped him hard on the chest.

"Stubborn? What the hell do you think you are?" she asked him archly. He laughed. "What?" she rolled her eyes, trying to keep her body as far away from him as possible.

"Now _that's _the Andie I know," he chuckled. Andie glared up at him. He froze, feeling a surge of attraction rush over his skin, waking up the nerves, making every brush of his shirt against her tank top seem like skin on skin. And how he wanted it to be skin on skin at that moment. But, as his gaze dropped to her lips, he hesitated. He shouldn't; she was his dead brother's girlfriend, she was his student and it had to remain that way. But he couldn't stop himself; he bent his head and kissed her gently.

Andie froze beneath him, his torso pressing into hers, before the incredible feeling of his lips against hers flared, melting her spine. Without conscious thought she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him desperately, with all the pent up passion within her. Her fingers raked through his hair as he cradled her face, running his tongue over hers. For some reason he felt as though he needed this, needed her with an illogical fervour he had never experienced before. Every fibre of his brain was yelling at him to stop, to halt this before it went too far, but he couldn't hear, couldn't think beyond the incredible girl beneath him. His hands slid into her hair, pulling it from her ponytail, and she moaned, pressing on him fire for tenderness. But she distantly heard a sound in the hallway, and she pulled away with a gasp.

"We can't. I'm sorry…..I shouldn't have. I'm sorry," she mumbled, as she pushed him up and scrambled off the floor, almost running out of the door. Blake watched her go with an ache in his heart. What had he done?

* * *

When Andie got home, she rushed to her bedroom and paced round and round. Oh God what had she done? She had kissed her dance teacher! She had kissed her dead boyfriend's brother! Oh way to go you idiot! She had to find a way to fix this. She couldn't face him again; she needed to get away from here. Maybe she could go to Texas, with her aunt? But she didn't want to leave Moose and the others. But she couldn't stay, not now she realised she had feelings for Blake Collins.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"Hey did you hear? Andie's moving to Texas. Yeah, apparently her aunt is taking her to make a fresh start,"

Blake heard the gossip as he walked down the corridors and froze. He had just been going to find Andie and talk to her, to apologise if necessary, when he heard Moose talking to Sophie. His body cried out in denial at the thought of her moving so far away. He had promised his brother he would look after her! He turned and cornered Moose.

"Goose, have you seen Andie?" he asked briskly. Moose sighed exasperatedly.

"It's Moose. And I think I saw her in the foyer,"

Blake set off at a run. Moose watched him go speculatively, Sophie chatting on blithely, happily unaware of the development Moose could see growing between the two.

"Andie, a word in my office? Now?" Andie stiffened at the familiar baritone calling her from behind. She turned and put on her best bored face.

"Whatever." She followed him to his office, trying her best not to notice the tailored black shirt or the strong arms that had held her so intimately yesterday. He held the door open for her, and she slipped inside, dropping her bags onto the floor. "What?"

"What's this about going to Texas?" Blake asked bluntly, rounding the desk to sit in his chair. Andie bristled.

"What's it to you?" she retorted, sliding around the question. Blake sighed.

"If this is because of yesterday…" he started but Andie cut across him, a bit too quickly.

"It's not. I need a fresh start, and Texas is the best place," she finished lamely. It wasn't and she knew it. She knew he knew it too. He sighed as he stood and walked to her. Andie didn't move as his hand rose to gently stroke her cheek.

"Andie, why are you running?" he breathed, fighting to deny the illogical need that had begun to thrum beneath the surface of his skin. Her lovely eyes widened at his question, as she tried to back away but only found herself against the door of his office.

"I'm not…." She started but the warning flash in Blake's eyes stopped her.

"If you want me to apologise for what occurred yesterday, I-"

"No it's not because of that. I don't…I don't regret yesterday. I can't regret it but it shouldn't have happened. It's too soon," Andie explained stiltedly, her skin turning pink as she blushed from embarrassment. Plus the heat that emanated from Blake's body wasn't helping.

"Andie….." the phone suddenly rang, making them both jump. Blake let Andie go, as she slipped out of his office, struggling to hold back tears.

* * *

That afternoon, after school had finished, Andie ran back home to start packing. Before she lost her resolution.

She threw her stuff into an old, battered suitcase, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She would go tonight, before all the reasons why she should stay got the better of her. Moose, the crew, Blake, her school. Missy. Dancing.

Stop it, stop it now! Andie yelled at herself, determinedly throwing a pile of clothes into her bag. She heard Sarah leave for work and sighed. Sarah didn't approve of her leaving anymore than anyone else, but she couldn't stop her from leaving. No-one could.

Blake pulled up outside Andie's house and nodded to Sarah as she left for work. After his confrontation with Andie, he had called Sarah, and between them they had plotted to keep Andie in Baltimore. They both knew she didn't want to leave, but only Blake knew why she was leaving. And if he had to, he would do anything to make her stay. He slipped into the open house, and walked up the stairs to what he guessed was Andie's room. He could hear numerous bangs and thumping noises from her packing. The door was ajar. With a sigh he slipped inside, mentally preparing his arguments. Andie stood there, haloed in a golden nimbus of light, as lovely as a summer blossom. Blake felt his breath catch, as he realised he couldn't lose her. He opened his mouth to speak, when she suddenly turned and their eyes met.

Andie saw him standing there and she couldn't fight the compulsion to step into his arms. He hauled her against him and their lips met, moulding around one another as though they had been made to fit. Andie sank into his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

New Steps

* * *

Andie gasped as Blake's hands slid beneath her camisole, his hot, toned body pinning her against the door of her room. Their mouths were urgent and heated against each other, neither one stopping to think. Blake hoisted her up against the door, wrapping her legs around his waist, so she could feel what she was doing to him. That illogical need was swelling to breaking point; he wanted her now.

His lips slid from hers to trail down her neck, biting and laving the delicate flesh until it was red beneath his lips. Andie moaned and arched her neck back, holding him to her. His mouth rose to hers once more, plundering the soft cavern of her mouth, wiping any thought that had dared to raise its head away ruthlessly. She felt his hand in her hair, pulling it out of the ponytail it had been in, so it tumbled over her naked shoulders. Urgent, beyond thought, Andie's hands dropped to his shirt and pulled the sides apart, wrenching the buttons free, pushing it down his body. In that moment, she only wanted to touch his hot, hard skin, to feel the taut muscles flickering under her touch, as he groaned into her mouth.

Suddenly, Blake pulled away, breathing heavily, leaning his forehead on Andie's, fighting for control. She couldn't want this; surely, but as she pulled his mouth back to hers, his body screamed the opposite.

"God, Andie…." He moaned, breaking from her lips, fighting to keep his need in check. "Do you want me to stop?"

Andie paused, so drunk on passion she couldn't think. Finally she breathed out, "No."

"Thank God," Blake snarled, before kissing her deeply again, his hands already pulling her camisole up and over her head, revealing her partially naked torso to him. Inwardly struggling to retain control, he bent his head and kissed her neck, working his way down, over her collarbone, down her breasts to her navel and back up again, before returning to her lips. Andie's hands hungrily explored his chest, tracing the sculpted planes wondrously, aching to have him closer. Much closer. His lips left hers, and her spinning world orientated slightly, as he breathed against her lips.

"Put your legs around my waist," he commanded hoarsely, Andie not daring to disobey as he lifted her. She gasped, at the intimate feel of him against her body, evident even through her tracksuit and his suit trousers. Turning, he quickly carried her to the bed and laid her down. She pulled his lips back to hers, nestling into the soft mattress, yanking him down on top of her. Her body lifted, asking for his to ease the ache blooming throughout her body. After the events of the past month, she just needed to forget. And right now, she needed to forget in his arms.

So when he began to slowly strip away what little remained of her clothing, she only shivered and licked her lips in anticipation, suddenly eager to feel his skin against hers. Boldly, her hands fell to his suit trousers, smiling against his lips when she felt his gasp.

A moment later it was her turn to gasp, this time with delight, as hot skin met hot skin. Her fingers slid into his luscious brown hair, relishing the cool silk beneath her palms, so different from the heated stone of his arms and chest. She arched under his body, gliding her hands down his neck and down his back, spreading over the muscles of his back.

Trying to ease the ache of her body, she pressed against him, from knee to shoulder, their mouths fused as one. His hands, until then exploring her body and the curve of her spine, spasmed, a deep growl reverberating in his throat. Suddenly hot lips fastened on her pulse, moving down quickly, as if he couldn't devour her quick enough. Andie pushed her head back into the pillows of the bed, trying to regain some of her breath, when it disappeared again with a flash.

"Blake!"

His lips fastened around one hard nipple, laving it, as she arched, fire rising under her skin. She felt like she was going to explode. His hand eased the ache in the other one, as she writhed beneath him, her hands clenching on his back. "Blake, please!"

A second later he pulled away from her hold, kneeling on the bed in front of her. Andie's eyes dropped down, and she gasped, pure fascination lighting up the depths of her brown eyes. He pulled her up, hips to his chest, and looked up at her through eyes that burned with desire.

Andie had never felt so wanted. She twined her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply and obeyed the pressure on her hips as he guided her down. She slid down his body, shivering at the friction of his body against hers, until she was on her knees, spread either side of his hips. She froze at the first feel of his body against hers, her breath hitching as he kissed her gently, reassuringly.

One hand left her hip and trailed down, before it slid into her body. At the feel of his fingers invading her body, stretching her, preparing her. Heat within her coiled, begging for release, as she writhed against him. Blake gritted his teeth against the urge to ravish her, just to sink into her body and take her. Suddenly she spasmed around his fingers, and cried out, release rendering her weak in his arms. He waited until she regained her breath, and reclaimed her lips, kissing her hard, reflecting how beautiful she looked with her hair mussed and her skin glowing with lust. Soon his fingers left her, and she felt the first intimate intrusion of his body into hers. She gasped, bit her lip and slid down, until she was forced to stop.

Under Blake's directions, she repeated the manoeuvre, surrendering her mouth to him, when she felt the tensing of his body. Suddenly he thrust up to meet her downward slide, forging through the last barrier of her body, her cry of pain muted by their kiss. Breathing harshly, Andie broke from the kiss, leaning on his chest, as he held her, waiting for her softening. Eventually she relaxed, growing used to the burning hardness surrounding her, as she stretched up and kissed Blake again. He groaned into her mouth, and she gasped as he tilted her hips against him and tumbled her back onto the bed, trapped beneath his weight.

What followed was a heated, passionate dance of a kind Andie had never experienced. It filled her up, buoyed her, made her glow and shine like a supernova, filling her with heat and love, awakening her deadened heart.

Looking down on Andie as he made love to her, Blake wondered at the beauty so lavishly displayed before him. What was it about her that made him so protective, so possessive, so needy? When had this infuriating, at times obnoxious, arrogant and yet so vulnerable girl stolen his mind? His heart?

As the need built within his body, he silently vowed to fulfil the promise he'd made his brother with all his heart. Now and forever, as long she needed him.

After that all coherent thought was wiped away, in that little room lit by the slowly sinking rays of the late afternoon sun, where passion and need ruled.

When they had spent themselves, and Andie lay upon Blake's chest, tracing circles on the hard pectoral, she wondered at what had just happened. What was happening to her?

* * *

Gently, Blake stroked Andie's hair, relishing the cool silk of her brunette locks. Suddenly Andie turned to look up at him, a question very clear in her open eyes.

"Why?" she murmured. Why had he come to stop her from leaving? Why did he care?

"Because I made a promise. To Chase, before he died, that I would always look after you. And I don't intend to break that promise," he replied, his voice a hoarse growl. Andie sat up, gathering the sheets around her body, blinking back tears. A second later, Blake sat up also, his arms around her, pulling her back into his embrace, her back to his chest. Gently nudging aside her hair, he planted a kiss on her neck, holding her as the tears spilled over, and strong, Little Miss Attitude cried in his arms. He rocked her, like a child, softly hushing her, simply holding her as she wept. Andie was grateful for the comfort he was emanating, even as guilt began to swarm. She'd just slept with her dead boyfriend's brother, who also happened to be her dance teacher, just a month after he was buried. But for nothing and no-one would Andie regret and try to deny the peace she'd found with Blake, the overwhelming joy and abandon. In those moments, she wasn't Andie West, but simply a woman with a man. No more, and no less.

Eventually the tears subsided, and Andie felt Blake's gentle but firm grip on her chin, tilting her head up. She met his gaze, hot and burning with sympathy and desire, as he bent his head.

"You're never going to let me go, are you?" she whispered, just before their lips met. He paused, his eyes steady on hers.

"Never," he murmured finally, as their lips met, and Andie felt all those uncontrollable feelings well up. As Blake pulled her closer, ripping aside the sheet, she sighed and sank into his arms.


End file.
